onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Rolanda A. Knox
"Now, don't make a mistake. Everything in this place is firmly against that which is righteous. Therefore, this whole world is my Prey." Roland A. Knox is one of the player characters of Onigokko. She is a first year student, and a transfer student from overseas, as can be seen from her name. Her country of origin is Britain, though she vehemently claims that she comes from "England" not from "Great-Britain". Though she may seem like the perfect, kind honor-student who is always willing to help, under the perfect façade, she is sadistic and cruel, caring little about anything or anyone, except for the "truth and justice". She searches for what is just in the world, and condemns any and all who have committed sin. Past Born into a family of theologists, Rolanda was always considered the very model of a child protégé, one with exceptional sense of justice. She was trained in countless subjects, ranging from mathematics, physics, philosophy, law, social studies, history and literature to fine arts, and everything between. She was also taught in physical activities such as horse-riding, classic fencing, marksmanship and many other forms of hobbies deemed as "fitting" for a star-pupil and child of a prestigious family as hers. Exhibiting unique intellect and perfect memory, she quickly rose above her peers in terms of education, and was considered the next great mind to enter the aristocratic society. However, drawing inspiration from old books she found from her family library, Rolanda, growing tired of the mundane and easy tasks given to her, became fascinated with the idea of being a detective. This was not the type of detective currently accepted as the world, but more romanticized view from the past years. The idea of using her own intelligence to crush and humiliate those who would dare to break the law, Rolanda set out to become the greatest weapon of justice. To her, there was no shades of grey, only black and white. At the age of 12, she had already solved multiple cases with local police-forces of Oxford, and was appointed as the head of a specifically created department, a subsidiary of Scotland Yard. This "Doyle Department", sponsored by currently unknown parties, was created for the sole purpose of finding a loop-hole in the law that allowed her to work as an independent detective who was still part of Scotland Yard. Her track record was legendary during the three years she worked in Doyle Department, and out of the 422 cases she handled during her stay, she solved 419. However, there were hundreds of complaints about her methods, both by the victims families and the criminals. However, after reaching the age of 15, she suddenly announced that she would take a vacation. Travelling to Japan in order to finish her education (though it is nothing but a formality for her), she was immediately drawn to the Occult and Horror Club due to her true nature. Taking liking to the personalities of the members, she formed an odd sort of friendship with a fellow club-member, Aki Fumi, while showing disdain and mocking attitude towards the club-president, Haruka Kuromusi . Dark Secret The nature of Rolanda's Dark Secret is still unknown. Role While attending a gathering of the Occult and Horror Club, Rolanda was trapped in the Dark World by the ritual that had gone awry. Waking up in a park with Houshou Usotsuki, Akira Kurogane, Evgenia Ivanov and Troph. Realizing the type of situation they had gotten themselves into, she immediately decided to drop her image of honor student, descending to her true personality, one which she used to solve crimes. This did not earn her any trust in the group she had been left with. After a brief phone-call with the group in the school-building, the group Rolanda was part of was attacked by a pack of Cadavers. In her haste and need of an out-let, Rolanda attacked the group, only to be wounded dangerously. Saved by the members of her group, she was awoken in the safe-zone of the nearby building. Much to her dismay, the group had met Nao Nakami, and the two immediately felt distrust towards each other. While acquiring some more ammunition and sealing the entrances of the room they were in, Rolanda entered into a contest of wits with Nao, though it was ultimately left undecided, as her attention was drawn elsewhere. As Evgenia and Akira ran into trouble while scouting the rest of the building, Rolanda headed to their location, warned by the piece of duct-tape that she had given Akira. Meeting a mutated man named Souchirou in the depths of the building, the group was soon forced into a life-and-death battle with a gigantic flaming creature known as Belial. After a brief exchange of attacks, the group, guided by the bullet from Rolanda's gun, Key of Decaloque, headed outside the building, towards the river-bank. However, what awaited them was yet another meeting with Nao, who seemed to have an idea about what just happened. Profile Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Park Group